yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Carefree? The Onsen Hotel Trip Incident
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Autumn has arrived, and the heroes are exhausted from battling Vertexes without breaks. Hinata wonders if they can negotiate with the Taisha for a vacation. Yuna suggests that they go to an onsen and is met with much enthusiasm from the other club members. In response, Fu sends many request letters to the Taisha, who agrees to send the girl to an onsen hotel located deep within the mountains. Once they arrive, Tamako and Gin immediately set off to explore the mountain range, and Karin leaves to go running. Meanwhile, Sonoko recalls the legend surrounding the mountain, which tells of a pair of forbidden lovers who both committed suicide, causing the maple leaves to turn a vibrant red during autumn. Sonocchi adds that the mountain's trees, which have tasted human blood, search for more every year. This causes Fu to faint. When she regains consciousness, Wakaba apologizes for Sonoko and Sonocchi's behavior, and Togo asks Fu about the hotel. Suddenly, Forestization occurs and Gin and Tamako return in time for the battle, but Karin is nowhere to be found. After the battle, the girls decide to split up and search for her. Hinata finds Karin unconscious on the mountain trail, and they bring her back to the hotel room in the hopes that she will wake up. Gin enters, asking if the others have seen Tamako and hoping that she did not meet the same fate as Karin. During the next battle, Anzu begins to worry about Tamako's safety, but once Wakaba and Gin reassure her, Anzu begins fighting with all of her might. After the battle, Gin says that although she does not remember when she separated from Tamako, she guesses that she is probably in the hotel's kitchen looking for food. When group travels there together, Fu spots Tamako's body, soaked with what appears to be blood. Hard Mode Back at the hotel room, the girls try to determine what happened to Tamako, who is still unconscious. They find it odd that both Tamako and Karin mysteriously lost consciousness after traveling alone, and despite having no external injuries, Tamako was found covered in blood. Fu wonders if the curse Sonoko mentioned is claiming each of the girls one by one, but Hinata scolds her for being so rash. Suddenly, Gin cries for help from another room, and the group rushes over to find an unconscious Chikage. Takashima and Wakaba call out to her and, to their surprise, Chikage awakens. She explains that she spent the entire night playing video games and had fallen asleep before the others showed up, and apologizes to Gin for being unable to lend her a video game like she promised. Wakaba wonders why Chikage reacted compassionately to Takashima's display of concern for her, but reacted harshly to her own. Sekka accuses Chikage of being a "tsundere", and Chikage, taking offense, denies this, adding that she hates both Sekka and Wakaba. Gin asks Chikage what kind of game she had been playing, and Chikage says that it was a mystery game where the protagonist must solve the mystery of a series of murders taking place at an onsen hotel. As the story progresses, the characters grow suspicious and begin killing each other. At the end, everyone dies and the culprit is revealed to be an evil spirit who possessed the detective's assistant. This information is not helpful to the group's situation, however, and scares the other girls. Chapter 2 Normal Mode The girls decide that in order to prevent themselves from further danger, they should cancel the trip and return home. However, upon calling the front desk, Fu informs the others that a landslide has blocked the path to the hotel, leaving them trapped. Chikage suggests that they look around and collect evidence that may help them determine what caused Karin and Tamako to lose consciousness. With that, they decide to split up into three groups. The first group, consisting of Sonoko, Togo, Yuna, Sonocchi, Sekka, and Utano, goes to the library for research on the legend. They find that there is a Hokora where they can offer prayers to the couple from the legend, but upon arriving there they find a strong Vertex presence as well. Sonoko and Sonocchi fall asleep, which alerts the Vertexes to the heroes' presence and forces them to battle. Afterwards, they encounter the second group which consists of Gin, Natsume, Sumi, Anzu, Fu, and Itsuki, who found that Karin lost consciousness near the Hokora. When they return to the hotel after another Vertex battle, Sekka wonders aloud why there were Vertex near the Hokora if the land was already reclaimed, and Sonoko believes it to be odd that the Vertex had not destroyed it. Anzu suggests that perhaps the Hokora is a small pocket of unreclaimed land within a large area of reclaimed land, and Wakaba, who overheard everything, says that their objective is now to reclaim the Hokora. Hinata feels remorseful for being unable to detect the presence of Vertex, and Wakaba scolds her for putting them in danger. She adds, however, that she herself bears responsibility as well, and would willingly take any punishment placed on Hinata for her mistakes. After the final battle, the heroes receive a call from Mito, who tells them that Karin and Tamako have woken up. Later, Sekka, Togo, and Natsume congratulate Anzu on her composure and efforts during incident. Hard Mode Tamako explains that she snuck into the kitchen to steal food, but once she was discovered, she ran away. However, as she was running away, she spilled pomegranate juice all over her clothes, and the last thing she remembers is something "hitting her head". The other conclude that the pomegranate juice explains why Tamako's clothes were soaked with a red and sticky fluid. Karin explains that she was using a nearby tree to practice her fighting when a swarm of Vertexes attacked her. She tried fighting them off, but her shoes were wet from the autumn leaves, which caused her to slip and fall. The others are grateful that there was no curse involved in the accidents that occurred, and decide to finally relax in the bath. Navigation Category:Scenario